


Chcesz pomilczeć?

by pattroklos



Series: Nie musisz mówić "kocham cię" żeby powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Feels, M/M, tagi takie problematyczne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattroklos/pseuds/pattroklos
Summary: Lukas zmaga się z koszmarami, a Philip znajduje sposób na uczynienie etapu zasypiania nieco bardziej znośnym.





	

Koszmar zawsze kończył się tak samo. Nie istotne jakich kroków się podjąłem, nie ważne na jak dużą czujność się decydowałem, od początku do końca tragedia wpisywała się w moje senne wyobrażenia. Sceneria zwykła ulegać zmianie. Czasami rzecz działa się w murach szkolnych, czasami pomiędzy złowieszczo szeleszczącymi na wietrze drzewami, a od czasu do czasu moja pamięć sięgała również po znajome wnętrze chatki ojca; wszystkie te miejsca same w sobie przyprawiały mnie o gęsią skórkę, dlatego tym razem, kiedy znajduję się we własnym łóżku, pozwalam sobie uśpić czujność i skupić się na wpatrzonych we mnie brązowych oczach. Pomiędzy myślami które zdają się płynąć w zwolnionym tempie dostosowując się do mojego zrelaksowania odnajduję tą gryzącą świadomość tego, że sytuacja nie jest zbyt realna. Wszystko wokół mnie zdaje się być znajome, a zarazem zupełnie obce, tak jakby ktoś wtargnął do mojej pamięci i pozmieniał niezależne od siebie szczegóły by sprawdzić, czy będę dostatecznie spostrzegawczy by móc je wyliczyć.  
Nie jestem.   
Pozwalam, by delikatny dotyk palców na mojej szyi odwrócił moją uwagę. Ciepłe, miękkie wargi raz po raz muskają moje usta, a ja modlę się, by Philip nie zdecydował się ode mnie odsunąć. Te krótkie momenty które pozwalają mi na całkowite zrzucenie z ramion ciężaru ciągłych kłamstw sprawiają, że jestem w stanie nienawidzić się odrobinę mniej.   
Pogoda za oknem jest niespokojna; słyszę świsty powietrza które łudząco przypominają pogwizdywanie wydobywające się z ludzkich ust. Wskazówka ucieka mi spod nosa kiedy moje palce zanurzają się we włosach Philipa który unosi głowę by spojrzeć na mnie w pakiecie z delikatnym, niemal czułym uśmiechem. Sam ten widok wyrywa mi powietrze z płuc i boleśnie ściska mój żołądek co teoretycznie mógłbym podciągnąć pod objaw zakochania. Tak powiedział. Ale ja nigdy nie powiedziałem jemu i chociaż wiem, że tego ode mnie nie oczekuje, czuję, jak słowa osiadają na moim języku. Chcę powiedzieć, że go kocham. Chcę obserwować jak jego twarz się rozjaśnia dzięki mnie – bo przecież potrafię przyczynić się nie tylko do tych złych rzeczy. Potrafię być dobry.   
Otwieram usta, ale z mojego gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami próbuję raz jeszcze, ale wszystko co potrafię przekazać to cisza. Gwizdanie się nasila i chociaż zaczyna mnie niepokoić, Philip wygląda na niewzruszonego. Opiera podbródek na mojej klatce piersiowej dzięki czemu odsłania mi widok na wejście do pokoju i wtedy go zauważam - cień który z każdym krokiem nabiera ludzkich kształtów. Nie widzę jego twarzy, ale moja uśpiona świadomość zapala mi czerwoną lampkę i krzyczy, przez co czuję jak skóra mi cierpnie, a przerażenie wypełnia mnie po same opuszki palców. Chcę ostrzec Philipa, chcę krzyczeć, zepchnąć go z siebie żeby zwrócić jego uwagę, ale tak jak wcześniej, znów nie jestem w stanie niczego zrobić. Niczego poza obserwowaniem mężczyzny z chatki który prostuje dłoń z dzierżonym w niej pistoletem i strzela prosto w potylicę Philipa. Ostatnie co rejestruję to jego przerażone spojrzenie, blask w oczach który powoli gaśnie i wkrótce potem jego ciało na mnie wiotczeje.   
Mogę się ruszyć, ale teraz jest już za późno. 

Wybudzam się z koszmaru, ale przerażenie wciąż kurczowo się mnie trzyma. Od razu podciągam się do siadu i z rękoma podpartymi po bokach wbijam spojrzenie w zamknięte drzwi mojego pokoju. Jestem pewien, że moje serce, gdyby tylko zechciało, w tym momencie byłoby w stanie połamać mi żebra by wydostać się na zewnątrz. Rozbieganym spojrzeniem rozglądam się po pokoju i chwilę później zrywam się z łóżka żeby zapalić światło – jeśli nie rozproszę ciemności, nie poczuję się bezpieczny. Kiedy podchodzę do progu i uchylam drzwi żeby wyjrzeć na korytarz dociera do mnie migotliwy błysk włączonego na dole telewizora. Cichy stuk butelki i ziewnięcie usadowionego w salonie ojca pozwalają mi złapać oddech, więc wracam do swojego pokoju i niczym mantrę powtarzam sobie pod nosem zapewnienie o nierealności koszmaru. Nie jestem pewien czy po to, by móc się wyciszyć, czy raczej upewnić w tym, że wciąż potrafię mówić.   
Przysiadam na brzegu materaca i sięgam po telefon ułożony na blacie szafki nocnej. Może gdybym spojrzał na zegarek godzina powstrzymałaby mnie od wybrania numeru Philipa, ale w tym momencie nie jestem w stanie zmusić się do racjonalnego myślenia.   
Trzy sygnały oczekiwania, ale dźwięk w końcu się urywa i jestem w stanie usłyszeć oddech po drugiej stronie słuchawki.   
\- Lukas? - pyta wyraźnie zaspanym, ale czujnym głosem, a ja przymykam powieki pozwalając sobie przeciągnąć chwilę by upewnić się, że chłopak naprawdę żyje. Jest cały i zdrowy, a w dodatku mam wrażenie, że w tym jednym słowie, moim imieniu, wychwyciłem nutkę zrozumienia.   
\- Śpij dalej – mówię tylko i dopiero kiedy rozluźniam wolną pięść orientuję się, że w ogóle ją zacisnąłem.   
Znowu zapada cisza. Przez moment żaden z nas się nie odzywa, a ja słuchając jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie ciche zatroskanie malujące się na twarzy chłopaka.   
\- Wszystko jest w porządku, to tylko sen. - Mówiąc to Philip wyraźnie poprawia głowę na poduszce, ponieważ dociera do mnie szelest pościeli i samo wyobrażenie tego gestu ostatecznie uspokaja mój wcześniej przyśpieszony puls. - Chcesz pomilczeć?  
Przygryzam wnętrze swojego policzka, a potem z powrotem wsuwam się na łóżko tak, by móc się położyć. Naciągam kołdrę po samo ramię i kiedy układam głowę, robię to tak, by telefon utrzymał mi się blisko ucha. Niczego nie mówię, ale również się nie rozłączam, dlatego kiedy w końcu na ponów zasypiam, robię to kołysany oddechem Philipa.   
Tym razem nie niepokoi mnie żaden koszmar.

**Author's Note:**

> Na koniec dodam, że zamierzam pisać dużo więcej takich drobnych scenek z tą dwójką, więc jeżeli jest jakaś sytuacja o której chciałbyś, drogi czytelniku, przeczytać, śmiało zasugeruj mi to w komentarzu. Postaram się sprostać (:


End file.
